


Deer tails soaked in cum and whiskey

by Abzander



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Husk, slight tail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abzander/pseuds/Abzander
Summary: After a long night of tending to the bar Husk goes to his room to sleep, but Alastor has a little surprise in store for him....
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Deer tails soaked in cum and whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start off by saying i apologize for any misspellings. My writing skills have never been very good but I'll try my hardest. There's nothing left to really say so just read and hopefully enjoy. special thanks to cookies8 for spawning my interest in this ship. And also huntingpeople deserves to be mentioned hear for giving me interest in Hazbin hotel fanfics. thank you both! This may become a little series if I have the time and motivation

It was around 10:13pm when Husk decided to close the bar for the night. A little bit earlier than usual but there was no one down in the lobby at that time anyhow. Husk slowly made his way up the stairs trying not to fall down. He had polished around 7 to 8 bottles of the strongest,cheapest whiskey money could buy. He took the key to his room and put it in the lock and unlocked it.

When he opened the door it took him a second to notice what was on his bed. Alastor completely nude expect for a pair of red and black stripped thigh high socks and a pair of finger-less arm length gloves, on his bed face down ass up, rocking his hips left and right while he gave out cute little moans and whimpers. A faint buzzing noise could be heard which Husk presumed to be some kind of vibrator shoved presumably in Alastor's asshole.

"What in the FUCK!?" husk said in total disbelief

"Oh....Uh...mmmf... hello there husker~" Alastor said voice dripping with seduction.

"What in the unholy FUCK are you doing in my room?"

" well since you've done such a good job with the hotel and costumers I thought you deserved a little treat." Alastor said punctuating his sentence with a little wiggle of his tail.

"And what makes you think I'd enjoy this?"

"ohh don't kid yourself Husker I've seen the ways you look at me when your day dreaming"

"oh" was the only noise Husk could muster out. It was true, he always day dreamed of having a more serious and loving relationship with Alastor but he would have never thought it would be sexual. Of course he fantasized about having sex with Alastor but he never thought it would ever happen.

"oh well..ummm...."

"oh don't be afraid Husker, I don't bite, well, unless you want me too~" He cooed.

"oh god that's REALLY fucking hot" Husk thought to himself, he could feel his cock come out of his sheath.

"umm.... okay" Husk said as he stepped from the door frame and closed the door. "would you mind sucking me off a bit?"

"of course, dear, just give me a second please" he said as he sat up and took the vibrator out from his ass and placed on Husk's nightstand. He then slipped off the bed kneeled down to the floor.

husk made his way further into his room, his cock now at full mast. he walked to his bed and sat down. he then grabbed his shaft and started to slowly jerk off before Alastor started dragging his tongue from the base of his cock to the head. husk cursed under his breath and let go of his penis letting Alastor grab a hold of his cock and jerk him off. It took Alastor just a second to notice the barbs that were on husk's penis. The barbs weren't sharp enough to break skin but they would definitely feel absolutely divine inside of him.

He gave a few more tugs on Husk's cock before putting the head of his cock inside his mouth and began to gently suckle teasing under the tip of Husk cock with his tongue. then he took the entire cock inside his mouth slightly gagging around it.

"f..FUCK.... Jesus Christ, be careful!"

Alastor took husk's cock out from his mouth "ohh my dear husker, it'll take more than this too really hurt me~"

a shot of white hot lust shoots through husk's mind. "well, in that case, can I uhhh..... mouth fuck you?"

.  
The Radio demon gives out a short burst of radio feedback before responding. "I don't see why not."

Husk took his cock out from Alastor's mouth and then Alastor scooted back a bit to let husk get a good footing. Husk softly took ahold of Alastor's head, taking time to appreciate the softness of his hair and ears.

"okay, ready?" Husk asked.

"ready" Alastor responded.

Then husk started to slowly fuck Alastor's mouth. When Husk was sure Alastor was comftable with the mouth fucking Husk began to gradually speed up. Husk got as fast as he could, basically slamming his cock deep down Alastor's throat.

The only sounds in the room were Husk's grunts and Alastor's gagging.

Husk started to slow down. until he came to a dead stop. Husk just held Alastor's head still, his cock deep within Alastor's throat, feeling the inner walls of Alastor's throat tighten and loosen around Husk cock.

Husk then took his cock out from Alastor's mouth. There was dead silence in the room expect for the heavy breathing of Husk and Alastor.

"You okay?" Husk asked worried

"I'm just fine dear, maybe a little lightheaded" Alastor said

"Do you want to keep going?" Husk questioned

"oh of course I'll be just fine. What do you want next? dear."

"I was thinking about anal."

"Oh, that would be wonderful." Alastor said his tail twitching at the thought

"well, good, jump up on the bed" Husk said as he patted the bed. Alastor then got up and sat on the bed. without warning Husk turn Alastor's head towards him and kissed him deeply. Husk could taste himself on Alastor's tongue but deiced to ignore it. husk lavishied Alastor's mouth. toungues sloppily mashing together, each other's drool runing down they're chins. Husk started to make his way from Alastor's mouth to his jawline then to his neck. Husk began nipping and suckling on Alastor's skin. Husk then left a hicky on Alastor's neck, just below were his outrageously high collar would cover up. 

"lay down on the bed for me." Husk said lust buzzing in his eyes.

Alastor hummed in acknowledgement and did what he was told

"Did you bring any lube?" 

"yes, I put it on the nightstand."

Husk grabbed the bottle of anal gel and squirted a healthy load into his paw and slicked his cock up, he figured that Alastor didn't need any lubricant because Alastor had already stretched himself out.

"okay lift your ass up."

Alastor obeyed

Husk started to rub his cock up and down on Alastor's tail. a little tuff of red and black for. softer than velvet,but most importantly feel like heaven to rub your dick on it.

"ready?" Husk said

"as ready as I'll ever be." Alastor quipped

and with the consent, Husk then dove his cock deep into Alastor's asshole

"A-aHH...uh,mmmf Hu-Husker~" Alastor moaned

Husk's heart skipped a bet. He's wanted to hear Alastor moan his name since the first time he heard his voice, and it's just as sweet as he imagined.

Husk then pulled out of Alastor's incredible tight and hot ass and plunged himself back.

"f..fuck you're tight."

"unggh...Fuck me faster, Husker Pl....please,"

a shot of arousal shot through husk's body and ended up at his groin. Husk obeyed Alastor's wish and started to thrust at faster pace. He desperately wanted to go even faster but he was decently close to cumming and wanted this to last as long as possible.

husk then suddenly stopped.

"Why....why'd you stop?"

"I want to see your face." Husk answered

Alastor flipped himself over while still on Husk's cock. a incredibly strange but enjoyable sensation made it's way through Husk's cock.

"There, is that better?"

"Just perfect" Husk said as he thrust back in and buried his face in the crook of Alastor's neck.Husk knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he aimed his thrust to scrape against Alastor's prostate.

"ohh-oh my god" Alastor whimpered

husk gave a few more thrust aiming all of them at Alastor's prostate.Husk then shoved his cock quickly into Alastor's hole and cummed. The feeling of being filled with semen pulled Alastor over the edge. a string of hot cum shot from the head of Alastor's cock,painting both his and Husk's stomach with cum.

After Husk rode out his orgasm. he turn over on his bed, while catching his breath, Alastor snuggeld into Husk's chest, playing with and twirling the fur between is fingers.

it wasn't long after that Alastor fell asleep. Husk was still awake for a while, trying to warp his mind around what happened. He later drift off to sleep. the end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. if you enjoyed please comment. if you have any problems with my story please comment as well! criticism is always accepted. If there is any misspelling or grammatical errors (which is very likely) please leave a comment.


End file.
